Библиотека Золотой Дуб/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Twilight -How did we get here so fast-- S01E01.png Twilight tosses Spike off her back S1E01.png Hovering Fluttershy holding Spike S01E01.png Twilight before slamming house door in Fluttershy's face S1E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Twilight upset S01E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Twilight 'All the ponies in this town are crazy!' S1E1.png Twilight here I thought S1E1.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Twilight Briefing S1E02.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Приглашение на бал Fluttershy doing some Spring cleaning in Summer S1E03.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's home for a chance to get the extra ticket S1E03.png Twilight refuses to give Fluttershy the ticket S01E03.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to leave S01E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Rainbow Dash -I got the ticket- 1 S01E03.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike angry S01E03.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Pinkie Pie looking S1E3.png Spike pointing out the window S1E03.png Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Spike running with Gala ticket S01E03.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Сбор урожая Twilight Studying S1E4.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png Twilight -Applejack- S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png Twilight recording her scientific findings S01E05.png Twilight experimenting S1E5.png Everyone finds humor in disappearing ink S1E5.png Хвастунишка Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png Checking the list S1E6.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E06.png Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Укрощение дракона Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png Fluttershy -umm actually- S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Twilight and her map S1E07.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png Twilight dear PC S1E7.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight and Rarity 'magical lightning rod' S1E8.png Twilight some storm S1E8.png Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Twilight happy S01E08.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack with a hose S1E08.png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Applejack is confused S1E8.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Rarity OOOH S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Twilight -it was a dark and stormy night- S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png Twilight -Gotcha- S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Applejack about to eat S1E8.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png Twilight get a turn S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity -that's not gonna happen- S01E08.png Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rarity -Are we getting any warmer-- S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png У страха глаза велики Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png Twilight an allergy S1E09.png Spike -say it, don't spray it, Pinkie- S01E09.png Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Apple Teeny -Good gravy, girl!- S1E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike calls Applejack -Apple Teeny- S1E09.png Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png Незваные гости Spike book mess S1E10.png Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png Spike book hat S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Последний день зимы Twilight and Spike sleeping S1E11.png Wake up Spike S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready S1E11.png Spike is Trying to Sleep S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Shocked S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png A little too early Twilight S1E11.png Интуиция Пинки Pinkie Pie being examined S1E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Twilight thanks the others for helping her clean S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Fluttershy -Did my cheering do that-- S1E16.png Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png Pinkie Pie demonstrating -Some are fast!- S1E16.png Pinkie Pie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Pinkie Pie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png Rainbow Dash leaves S01E16.png Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png Шоу талантов Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'yeah' S1E18.png Попытка ревности Spike getting ready S1E24.png Twilight 'this meteor shower tonight' S1E24.png Packing the wagon S1E24.png Twilight explaining rarity of meteor shower S1E24.png Spike putting punch bowl on wagon S1E24.png Twilight looking at items on the wagon S1E24.png Spike looking at his freshly baked cookies S1E24.png Spike pretending not to hear what Twilight has said S1E24.png Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png Twilight explaining to Spike of the Book's contents S1E24.png Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png Spike found the book S1E24.png Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Treehouse lights off S1E24.png Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png Twilight preparing to write her study of comets S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png Twilight looking through door S1E24.png Balcony door left open by Twilight S1E24.png Twilight investigating the balcony S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png Twilight looking at the note fly away S1E24.png Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Twilight looking at worried Spike S1E24.png Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png Owlowiscious turning head S1E24.png Spike whatever S1E24.png Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png Spike determined S1E24.png Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png Twilight-Shoot S01E24.png Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png Angry Twilight S1E24.png Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png День рождения Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png Twilight making excuses S1E25.png Категория:Галереи мест